The Darkest Hero
by bueatiful-lie
Summary: The taste of the dark side was such a bitter sweet rush. And dispite the duty to resist, the constant guilt, I want more and more. I could obtain it all...but could I...would I risk it all? Rating could change, minor languge, phycological stuff
1. The Beginning

_**This chapter is short because, well, it's only the intro. That's all I have to say for now cause if I say anymore I might possible ruin the story and tell you all about it!**_

_**Disclaimer: I WISH I owned TT, but I don't except for a few choice characters here and there...**_

_**Lets us begin!** _

* * *

_The Darkest Hero_

"TITAN'S GO!" The battle call rang for the four teenage superheros as they followed their leader into battle. The robber glanced behind his shoulder to see the famous peace keepers of Jump City close on his tail. He gave a disgusted frown and pumped his legs harder. Money fell out of the ball catching in the wind and staying suspended for a moment. The thief watched his prize slowly leak from the bag, one hundred, five hundred, one thousand, two one two hundred, five thousand... After all he risked her certainly wasn't going to get back to his hide out with only a few hundred. Turning quickly on his heel the robber greedily lashed out his hands trying to reach for the money. When he did so he felt a sharp sting as Robin's bird-erang cut across his hand.

"I'm not leaving empty handed!" The criminal shouted pulling out two spheres from no where. He smirked and held one up. "This is a bomb, specially built to reach 200 meter's all around, if I can't have the money no one can! I'll take all of these innocent bystanders out with me!" A small delight lit up inside of him as he saw the Titan's freeze in their tracks. He clicked a small button on the other sphere and threw it down on the floor. Instantly a cloud of smoke rose up around him. He quickly gathered the money thinking he was safe behind the screen of smoke. Suddenly the grey quickly was covered by a black force field that circled all around him. "Hey….hey! What's going on?!" His eyes widened when he saw a figure appear.

"Back away man!" he said fingering for the other sphere but a heavy hand knocked it away and a pair of floating green eyes caught the bomb. Chanting filled the sphere in a cold dark tone. The villain turned around to see a half robotic half human teen staring down at him glowing blue. "Boo ya." He hissed in a low voice. He backed away and ducked when a raven swooped at his head. He watched the bird land and reform into a small boy. He suddenly bumped into a small but steadfast figure. Turning around he caught himself in the hard glare of the infamously heroic Robin.

"It's over." Robin said his voice low and annoyed.

The villain hung his head in defeat and held out his arms. A tight pair of hand cuff's wrapped around them.

* * *

"Oh man that was awesome! Did ya see his face when I landed?! Ah man that was so totally wicked man!" Beastboy skipped around grinning at his victory. 

"Nah man I scared him half way to death! I was all like 'boo ya!' and he was all scared and we got him good…." Cyborg but his arms casually behind his head and walked along in the group gloating in his mind at how scary he looked with his blue mechanics glowing.

"That was good team but don't get too excited, there are other criminals out there and probably worst. They won't stop at nothing, even if it means taking innocent lives away." Robin looked down at the card he had in his hand, in the small card was a disk holding yet another profile on another criminal. They seemed to be popping up more and more often, each one with some new unique talent, just like the last one's ability to create bombs instantly, and the last one who could form and reform, and the last one who had balls of lava shooting out of his palms. An uneasy feeling fell over Robin. Where we're all these criminals coming from? Sure there were a lot of small town villains running around but these ones…no they we're not small game at all. With every battle they were becoming harder, faster, stronger, more and more dangerous.

"Robin? Are you ok?" Starfire's soft voice broke into his thoughts. He looked up to see her hovering over him her green eyes filled with concern.

"Yeah, I was just thinking." He slide the card into his utility belt.

"Well! Stop with the thinking, _I _think what we need is some pizza! Mushrooms and Fraganots for everyone!" she said smiling.

Beastboy groaned. "Star! We are not eating another weirdo pizza again! Pineapple it is!"

Raven and Cyborg shook their heads. "I am not stuffing down more fruit on my pizza…" Raven said her voice bland but clearly annoyed.

"Yeah man! What happened to good old meat? I'm talking sausage and pepperoni and steak! Oh yeah baby!"

Beastboy's eyes grew big. "No way dude! You know I've been most of those animals and I am not eating them! Why can't you just settle down with some tofu or something?"

"Why can't you be normal and eat meat?!"

"Shut up, shut up!"

"Friends! Let us not fight in such a joyous time!"

Robin blocked out the bickering that had started between his team mates. A dark shadow loomed over him. He felt it constantly. As if some one was watching him all the time…waiting. He didn't have hard proof but he figured the feeling was some how connected to the sudden stream of crime in Jump City. The urge to run to the tower and immediately began to investigate the links jumped over him but he resisted. His team was already worried for him. His sleepless nights of research, constant talk of crime, and when he did sleep how he'd wake up sweating from some strange dream. He couldn't have his teams mind clouded with worry, not now. He had a feeling he'd need them and himself in top shape for an event coming up very soon. He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt as if his whole world was about to take a 180 any moment now.

"Alright then! Supreme it is!" Cyborg now rushed to the pizza parlor that they had now reached. He rushed through the door with Beastboy and Starfire happily keeping up in pace and Raven trailing lazily behind him. Before she reached the door though her senses suddenly spiked, she froze and stared up at the sky that was now a dark pink to signify the coming of night. Robin joined in on her gaze.

"What? What's wrong?" he asked hoping to see what her clairvoyance could sense.

"I don't know…" her voice was low and worried as purple eyes gazed harder.

"Do you see something?" Robin's patience was already coming to an end but he controlled it.

She sighed and unlocked her stare. "It was probably nothing, I just could of sworn I felt something…I don't know, something bad. Maybe I was imagining it." She gave him a very small but reassuring smile. "Don't worry, you're doing a great job, if it was even anything we're sure to get it."

The rare kind words stuck onto Robin for a while but quickly wore away into a nagging feeling. He followed her into the building feeling as if they had missed something. Something told him to look back, just one quick glance. But then he saw his team mates, and heard the laughter, and the smell of a rather odd but none-the-less appetizing pizza It smothered the feeling into the back of his mind. He took a seat and joined in the fun deciding it wouldn't hurt to relax for just a moment. Lord knows he needed it.

* * *

"Sir, she sensed me but I don't think either of them got a visual confirmation. They're just….well, eating pizza. If you would allow me…I have to say I forget sometimes that this Robin is only a teen." A figure hunched low into the border of the roof of a building, his black eyes fixed on the group of hero's happily chatting away. He held onto a headset awaiting a reply. 

"Good, don't let them out of your site. Especially him. I want a _very_ close eye on him."

"Yes sir."

"Oh, and the girl, she can sense things sometimes, use whatever means possible to make sure she does not interfere. Is that clear Night?"

"Yes sir."


	2. Crazy

**Hey there people. Sorry for the late update, been kinda busy with tons of stuff. So I had to fit in a few words every now and then here and there. Some one asked a very good question. How does the title go with the story and who is Night's commander person. The title will make sense in, I want to say the latest chapter, the forth. So it should start to unravel around there. As for the second ?...hehe, that's a secret. **

**Disclaimer: I begged for TT, I want Robin all to myself, but people these days are so stingy so, I don't own it.**

**Shall we?**

* * *

The Titans by now had retired back to the tower and drifting into sleep. Robin stayed awake and watched the moon that was now slowly falling into the horizon. A few specks of light drifted into his room but most of it remained a luminous dark seeming to match his feelings at the current moment. As soon as they had came back from the pizza parlor he had begun to research and review the streak of crimes. But nothing seemed to match. As soon as one piece of the puzzle fit in something else appeared to block it. Who could possibly afford having such talented villains, assuming they were all under one leader. What was the purpose? And why, with all that talent, were they aiming at banks, running to hide outs, doing regular stuff with such amazing potential? He sighed and fell back on his bed his head pounding.

He closed his eyes and didn't notice another pair of eyes cautiously glancing into the window. They watched seemingly entranced with the Boy Wonder. But Robin was too far in his thoughts to even sense such an obvious thing. He just laid there, letting the feeling sink into him slowly.

"BEEP!"

Robin shot up into an upright position just before the figure raised himself up. Robin caught a glimpse and immediately ran to the window.

"Damn…No offense sit but you could of waited a while." Night mumbled to the headset in his ear as he ran up the wall and to the roof top. He waited for a harsh reply or a remark at how he should learn more respect, when no answer came he rushed to the other side where the wall had little cracks that would make the descent easier. He stopped as he saw Robin standing on the edge of the roof staring at him.

"What are you doing here?" Robin asked.

Night shrugged. "On a little night duty." He said.

Robin glared at him obviously suspicious. "You mean to tell me you just wander around at night peeping into people's windows?"

Night laughed. "Boy did you make me sound like a little pervert." He looked at Robin taking in his features. He looked only about a year or two younger than his own age. Fifteen or sixteen at the most. He also looked small and skinny but he wasn't going to be fooled. The kid had quite a punch if the reputation wasn't falsely stated. And his training with the Bat and his acrobatic back ground made his a worthy opponent. He held only a slight advantage over Night since he himself turned out to be more skilled in using weapons and gadgets while Robin was skilled in both weaponry and contact battle.

Night couldn't see too many details. His eyes were covered with a mask as were his own and his hair was spiked up and looked to be glowing blue but than again, the moon was out and it could of easily reformed the color. Night felt somewhat superior though since it looked like he had a full two inches on him in height.

"What do you want?" Robin suddenly said getting tired of the waiting.

Night opened his mouth to reply but suddenly the head phone in his ear went off loudly.

"Night! These were not my orders, I did not tell you to reveal yourself to him. You are to report back immediately." The voice was steady but clearly held a hint of dissatisfaction.

"But sir, why can't we move up the plans? I mean he's right----"

The voice sharply cut him off. "We'll have to move plans up thanks to you but not yet, _report back_."

With that Night said no more. "Well little bird boy, I'd love to sit and chat but I got orders else where. " Night turned around and ran to the other side of the roof out looking the sea that encircled the tower. Robin ran after him.

"Later boy! We should do this again sometime!" With a wave and a playful grin Night leaped off the building just as Robin reached out to grab him. Robin missed and had to quickly regain his balance or he himself would have fallen off. He watched Night fly down and land into the water.

* * *

"So you're telling us the dude was just watching you? He didn't do anything?" Beastboy tapped the side of his head as if trying to turn on his thinking. He shook his head after a while. "Dude! That makes no sense."

"But it's true! I saw him!" Robin said standing up off the couch. He knew he shouldn't have told his fellow Titians. He knew they were going to call him crazy.

"Robin please, calm down." Starfire said trying to get him to sit back down and relax. But he refused. He released her hand off his shoulder, anger and slight embarrassment burning inside of him.

Cyborg shook his head. "Hey man, the scanner, the computers, the police, nobody and nothing seem to be seeing or picking up who you're describing. I mean out alarm would have picked up some one. And we got the best system around; we got a profile on every criminal and crime right down to that little brat who stole the lolly pop from the candy shop. There's just no---"

Robin glared at Cyborg and made him stop dead in his sentence. "I know what I saw! Something is going on in Jump and I have to stop it! What if it has something to do with Slade?"

Starfire's eyes immediately lit up green with worry. "Robin, you know Slade is dead. Remember, Terra and her sacrifice? You stressed, and tired. Please, just let us help you…"

Robin opened his mouth to object but stopped himself. In the end he walked to the hall way. He slammed his fist on the wall before disappearing into the dark shadows. Raven watched and had to stop the rest of the team from following. "Let him go." She said.

* * *

"Damn it! Why won't they believe me?" Robin yelled venting out his frustration in the security of his room. He looked over and over again through the computer's profile and searched his own thoughts again and again trying to remember if he had ever seen anybody like the boy he saw last night.

"Oh, little Bird Boy's friends don't believe him?" A voice teased coming out of no where.

Robin swiftly turned around. "What the—"

Before him was Night, hanging upside down from his ceiling grinning mockingly. He dropped down and landed with a flip. "It hurts to have your own friends call you crazy, huh? Yeah, you know you're just a big ole' baby. Crying over your little entourage. I don't know why he's so interested in you."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "How'd you get in here? And who's interested in me?"

Night shrugged. "Sorry kid, I only can tell you so much or it'll be my butt on the line. As for how I got in…well it was easy. You see I started out—"

He stopped talking just in time to realize Robin rushing at him with a staff twirling in his hands. "Well I don't care how you got in but you're getting out!" Robin shouted swinging it at his intruder.

Night backed up missing the blow. "Hot headed enough?" he said dodging another swing.

Robin ignored the comment and swung yet again. This time Night blocked it with his palm straight open. He smiled and suddenly a bolt of electricity shot through the pole and to Robin's body. Robin dropped the staff. Becoming annoyed he threw a fist followed by a back kick, both were maneuvered around by Night.

"Come on Birdy, don't tell me this is all you have." Night said throwing a punch of his own. Robin ducked to the left annoyance swelling inside him.

"It's not." He said suddenly sending a hard kick slamming into Nights stomach. Night stumbled backward and glanced up in enough time to see a fist slam into his face. He crashed into the wall and landed on Robin's bed.

"I guess you do have a little sting…" Night said rolling off the bed to avoid Robins foot that came rushing at his face. Night pulled out a disk and threw it at Robin. Robin ducked. Only a small cut that leaked out a trace of blood was the remainder of the attack but Night was grinning like it had just sliced his arm off.

"I would of liked it to hit a bit more deeper but, my job is done." Night said dusting himself off.

Robin snarled and ran at Night. "Don't flatter yourself!" he shouted his fist flying behind him and ready to launch.

"Until next time." Night said throwing down a smoke bomb. A loud boom erupted through out the room and echoed through the halls. Robin found himself punching at nothing but air. He looked around confused when he suddenly heard foot steps running outside his door. He ran after them.

Robin followed the dark shadow that swiftly ran around each corner seeming not to notice Robin in pursuit. The halls were dark and barely lit, all Robin could make out was a silhouette but he chased on anyway. When they got close to the end of the hall Robin took out a small ice bomb and to bird-erangs and sent them flying. In a moment the figure landed on the floor frozen. Robin ran to him a surge of victory running through him. He froze dead when he saw who his victim really was.

* * *

**I wonder who it is...hehe Later**


	3. smoke'n identity

**Sorry it is taking me such a long time to update. I got alot on my plate right now. But n e wayz. Some one figured out a peice of the puzzle before I planed. Twoshay lol. But yea, its a good thing that wasn't the big bang or that woulda kinda sucked lol. But this is the last chapter and from here...hehe, well you'll find out. **

**Shall we?**

* * *

He froze dead when he saw who the victim really was. Raven laid frozen on the floor, blood from the deep cuts of his bird-erangs kept still on her shoulder and stomach by ice. Robin sucked in his breath. He shook his head hoping to see Night when he was through, but when he focused back of the figure it was still Raven, wide eyed, shocked, and not moving at all. Robin ignored the foot steps of the rest of the Titans coming to see what had happened.

Robin heard a gasp of shock from Starfire and for a moment every one stood silent.

"Man, please tell me you didn't do this." Cyborg said quietly.

"I…I didn't mean to. He was running and I followed and…then she was…" Robin swallowed hard unable to speak correctly. His ice caps weren't strong; if the person who he threw them at was conscious before he threw them it would have barely any effect besides freezing them for a moment. But Robin had thrown his bird-erangs at her which had probably hit and knocked her out before the ice cap did. She wasn't conscious before they hit, therefore how could her brain single to keep her going? What was telling her body to keep pumping blood? Robin gritted his teeth at the thought. He could have possibly killed her.

"What do you mean _he was running_? Robin no one was in the building!" Beastboy shouted angrily.

"Yes! Someone was in here!" Robin yelled back re-fixing his attention at Beastboy who was glaring at him.

"But Robin…again, our sensors picked up no one. And this time you claim that he was inside the house? I am almost certain the alarm would have gone off." Starfire's green eyes stared at Raven and then at Robin filling with tears. "What it wrong Robin? Why would you do this?"

"Do what? I didn't mean to! I swear he, I was just fighting him a second ago!" Robin ran his hands through his hair feeling frustrated.

Robin began to walk away dazed. He looked back only once to see Cyborg picked up Raven who was now thawing out. They walked toward the medical room where they could help her. Robin stumbled along for a while not sure what was going on. Wasn't it just yesterday that he was eating pizza? Just dealing with the everyday life of a teen hero? How could a small obsession turn so big in such a small amount of time?

He wandered around the familiar halls. This place belonged to heroes. In was the home of the best hero's around. And Robin suddenly felt very out of place. Since when did heroes attack their teammates? When did they become so obsessed with their job that they began to hurt others around them? Chasing after villains not there, worrying teammates, spending hours on hours searching for a crime that didn't exist.

Robin sighed. He wasn't a hero, he was just a boy justifying crime, but in some way, taking out his revenge on the criminals as well. For killing his parents, for making him fall into the apprenticeship of Batman, for forcing him to live a controlled life, with every one watching, judging, and waiting. The feeling that he tried to hide now was coming out. He wanted freedom. He was tired of following orders; he was tired of living on standards. He wanted, _needed_, to see how life was with out living as a hero.

Robin took a left turn into his room and went straight to his bathroom. He immediately splashed a handful of cold water of his face to help snap him out of his daze. The water washed away the remaining blood on his face from the small cut. This was the last straw. His mind was made up.

The next day Robin stayed cooped up in his room. Starfire only knocked once and as soon as she heard him say "what is it" she floated away. The day passed quickly and faded to night.

Robin's plans were simple. He would just take a break for a short time. He was sure the other four Titans could bear with the crime for a few days. They were trained well, worked hard, determined. They could manage with out their leader. He would just abandon the name Robin for only a while and live as a normal person. He could change his attire. Although he would stick to shade's since he still didn't feel comfortable with the world seeing his face fully. He had the money, the means. He just wanted a taste of normality, nothing more.

He packed only what he though he needed. He spent only a few moments reminiscing around his room. A feeling of missing came over him. As if he wasn't sure if he'd be back anytime soon. But he forced the feeling back. Of course he'd be back in a couple of days. Having only one more thing to do he slung his back pack over his shoulder and crept out of his room making sure no one was around. He quickly walked to the infirmary. He didn't want the Titans to know he was leaving. There was already enough tension, so he had to make the visit short and quick. He hoped she was okay. So he could leave with a clear conscious, well, at least as clear as it would ever get.

Cautiously he entered. He saw Raven floating about an inch above a bed with wires and machine's hooked up to her. The only noise was the soft beeping that was keeping track of her heart rate. Robin took a deep breath as he walked closer. He stared down at her guilt threatening to choke him. He swallowed as he watched her silently. Then, to his surprise, her eyes shot wide open. He stumbled back shocked.

"Rae…Raven?" Robin whispered.

She turned her head slightly and stared at Robin. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

Robin searched his brain for a reply but couldn't find anything to say. Raven's eyes shifted to the bag on his back. "You going somewhere?"

Robin shifted uncomfortably before nodding. "Just a little break, nothing big." There was a moment of silence before Robin opened his mouth again. "Look, I didn't mean to hurt you. I swear it, he was there only a second ago and—"

Raven held up her hand. "I know, I saw him. That's who I was running after, I sensed something was off, and you insisted you saw him."

Robin let go of a breath he didn't even realize he was holding. "You believe me? You know?"

She nodded. "Yeah, although, you didn't have to be so harsh." She said rubbing her shoulder and coming down from her floatation. She sat down on the bed and locked her gaze on Robin.

"So where are you going?" she asked.

"Look, I'm not running away, I just need some time to breathe. I wouldn't just abandon you guys…" But even as he said so the feeling of betrayal came over him like a wave. He felt as if he really was leaving for good even though it wasn't his intentions at all. He looked down trying to sort it all out.

"There's no need to explain. The stress could get to anyone. Go ahead. I'll cover until you come back." Raven said her tone flat but understanding all at the same time.

"Thanks." Robin said going to the door. He looked back once and saw Raven staring down looking somewhat sad, hurt. "Rae, I swear I'll come back." He said finding it hard to believe his own promise. She nodded.

"I know."

Robin left letting the door slide closed behind him. He slipped out of the Titians Tower and took one long look at it. The moon light shone behind it, lighting it up like a beacon of hope. And that's exactly what it was to the people of the city. Their hope, their protection. Robin sighed and disappeared into the night.

Robin looked at himself in the mirror. He liked his new outfit. All black, a hat, a leather jacket, and of course his shades. He rinsed out his hair and now there was no gel to help it spike up. It just laid flat on his shoulders which felt weird. It annoyed him to have to keep moving his bangs out if his face but it wasn't anything he couldn't deal with. He had bought a new black and dark blue motorcycle since it would of looked weird if he was running around on Robin's motorcycle. And he decided to go by the name Josh. It was simple and not to complicated. The last thing he needed was to forget his fake name. Satisfied he paid the man plus a little extra (with a small but direct threat) to keep it a secret between the two. He then jumped on his motorcycle and went in search of a hotel. The morning sun was now rising and filling the city in an orange glow. The wind was refreshing and gentle. The air smelt fresh, the early risers all looked friendly, looked happy, and for the first time in a while Robin felt truly relaxed, alive, he felt real.

He checked into a hotel far on the other side of the city under his fake identity and looked around his room. It was plain, bright; the floral patterns were a shocking difference to Robin's high tech dark room. But Robin loved it all the same. He fell onto the bed and sighed. He wasn't too sure what he was going to do now. He had all this time to himself. No alarms to tell them of some new crime to interrupt, no Beastboy and Cyborg shouting at each other over who won the game, no Starfire begging Raven to celebrate another native holiday, no loud super sonic radio booming, no explosions, no training warning. Nothing. For a moment Robin suddenly felt very lonely and the room felt too quiet and big but the feeling melted away as he began to drift into sleep.

Robin woke up feeling somewhat more energetic. He yawned and looked at the clock.4:16. He yawned again shocked that he had slept so long. He must have been more tired then he thought. Swinging his legs over the bed he rinsed himself off in the bathroom and decided to take a stroll down the street.

He walked through the lobby and out the door to the sidewalks. He slipped his hands in his pockets and slowly walked towards the sun feeling awkward. He almost felt like he had no authority with out his Robin uniform, no power, but over riding all of those feelings, was the feeling of freedom. He continued to walk aimlessly though the streets seeing it for the first time with out of the eyes of a hero. Now he wasn't looking at possible hiding places for criminals, or listening for calls of help, no, he was looking at normal coffee shops, cloths stores, toy stores, not lairs, he was hearing laughing, playing, conversation not cries or screams. He smiled a little at the thought.

The sky began to turn to a deep pink/purple/orange color and the sun drifted back into the sea. Robin wasn't sure how long he had been walking or how far he had gotten but he figured it was a good time to head back. Not wanting to take the long endless sidewalk straight down the way he came he cut into a long but dark alley way that he was pretty sure led right to the hotel.

As soon as he stepped into the space between the two buildings the rest of the world seemed to cut off. The city noise died down and began to sound far away the deeper he got in the alley. He considered walking back but decided against it. He didn't feel like walking anymore and he was more than capable of protecting himself from whatever waited in the corners of the alley way. He walked in silence past dumpsters and stray animals alone.

"So little bird boy, got a fashion make over?" Night suddenly appeared in front of Robin jumping down from the roof top.

Robin opened his mouth but closed it. "I'm not Robin, you got it mixed up _sir_." He said blandly continuing on his way.

"Oh, why would you lie to me? And here I thought we were friends. I know you're Robin. You left as soon as you found out you attacked Raven. I knew you were hot headed but geez…" Night said falling in step behind him.

Suddenly Robin swung around and before Night could even react he pinned him against the brick wall hard. Night grunted and squirmed a little but stopped once he realized he was wasting energy trying to get out of the tight angry grip.

"I am not your friend in any way. And if it wasn't for _you_, Raven wouldn't have gotten hurt." Robin hissed with his voice filling with venom and hatred.

"Ouch, I guess I hit a nerve there." Night spat back but his tone was just as serious as Robin's.

Robin glared at him and let him go after one more slam into the wall. "Leave me alone. I don't even know how you found me."

Night shrugged. "That disk I threw, it had my special technology on it. Its part of a program I made called MAD, Microscopic Advanced Devices. It comes in handy. That disk release's thousands of micro trackers into you blood stream that last for about two days once the skin breaks. Lucky for me I found you before they died; boss man would have killed me if I lost you…"

Robin stopped and turned around. "Boss? Who is this boss and what does he want? Who the hell are _you_?"

Night grinned. "I, I am Night, neither villain nor hero. I just sign contracts, get people what they want, take the money and leave. Boss, he's paying me to give you to him. Now, being the nice person I am, you can either agree to go problem free. Or…I take you."

Robin raised an eyebrow amused. "Take me? I wouldn't join boss man, who ever he is, if I had a choice or not. I'm not going so you might as well look for a new job."

Night smiled impressed by the amount of confidence in Robin's tone. The boy had skill and he knew it. Who could blame him?

"Look, I want the money so you gatta go one way or another." Night said with a hint of impatience.

"Over my dead body."

"Oh, well, that can be arranged."

Night took out a bow staff and ran at Robin. Robin avoided the attack doing a back flip on the wall and pushing off. He launched at Night like a missile. Night ducked and turned on his heel ready to swing but had to catch Robin's foot instead, He quickly twisted it and Robin's body followed. Robin landed on his hands and knees and rolled out of the way as Nights staff flew down at him. Robin kicked out and landed it on Nights shoulder. Night rolled it off his shoulder and retracted his bow staff. He replaced it with two disks.

"The same trick won't work twice!" Robin shouted punching him.

Night dodged to the left and threw the disk at the floor. "I have more than one trick little bird." He said. Immediately he covered his mouth as blue and pink smoke rose up. Robin froze and covered his own mouth but only after a deep exhale of the haze. He coughed but ran into the smoke.

Seeing an outline of Night he ran at him. Night punched him and the two froze for a moment as their fist impacted each others cheeks. Reacting again first Robin jumped back and did a spin kick before spinning back out of the haze. Night pushed off with his hand and let the force skid him out of the haze. They both stood in front of each other coughing as the haze dematerialized. Robin felt his lungs squeezing tighter and tighter and a sharp headache began pounding at his head. It felt like all his energy was suddenly being sucked out. Night removed his hand and smiled.

"I knew out of all those times I fought you something had to pay off. You're a tough cookie to break. I mean I usually get people in the first battle. It took us what, three?"

Robin squinted seeing his vision blur. He stood confused and barely able to hear what Night was saying. Coughing into his hand he felt a warm liquid splash on it. Looking down he saw a blur of red.

"Ah, victory. No, money, I should be set for a while. Night, night bird brain."

Robin shook his head and snarled. That smoke he breathed in was some type of sleeping haze or poison. Everything around him began to swirl and his legs gave way.

* * *

**If you got the time please reveiw. From here it's blast off. **


	4. I have a job for you Night

**_This is short, short short, but hehe I'm happy with it._**

**_Disclaimer: I STILL don't own TT but maybe they'll give it to me for my B-day (I doubt) or I'll get lucky and cupid will hit the creator and make him fall in love with me! Then I can make him give it to me! (I doubt that to...) But right now I only own two of them... sighs_**

**_kkz, here we go_**

* * *

Robin fluttered his eyes open to the sound of hushed voices. The whole place was dark with only a small slither of light slipping in from the door that was partly closed. Robin sat up feeling sore. He rubbed his arm and looked around. He could make out a few boxes sprawled on the floor and a number of old papers everywhere. He himself was laying on an old beat up couch. The stench of aging rose up strongly. He forced himself up and towards the door cursing Night in his head. He fully expected to hear Slade talking of some new evil manipulation plan.

"It was a pleasure. I can see why you're asking for him so badly though. He was a hard one to catch." A voice whispered from the other side of the door.

"He is quite the catch, isn't he? But now, as soon as I get started on part B of my plan, it'll all be moving smoothly. Sorry for the struggle."

Robin listened in more carefully thinking he picked up a slight accent from the second voice. Slade didn't have an accent like his. And this man wasn't talking like Slade at all. There was _emotion_ in the tone; the words came out un-thought of. There was no way this was Slade. Curiosity taking over he swung the door open flooding the room with light.

He smirked happy that his guess had been right. The man before him wasn't Slade. It was Night and some old man with shaggy shocking red hair and wide rimmed glasses that took up most of his face. Night turned to Robin.

"You're not suppose to be awake yet little bird." Night said in a playful way but with a hint of annoyance. "That gas should of gave us another hour or so."

"Sorry, I'm not running on your time schedule." Robin spat back keeping his eyes on the man. "So who are you? You're not exactly who I was expecting."

The man turned to Robin. The light glinted off the rims of his glasses giving him a menacing appearance. "I am Dr. Haven. You'll be sticking with me for a while."

Robin glared at him. "Get me out of here." He ordered.

The man smiled. "Please, there is no need for alarm Robin. I just need your help for a while. Please, make yourself comfortable."

Robin sighed and turned to Night. "You. You better get me out. That little cheap trick doesn't make this fair. It's either you and your partner show me the door or I'll find it myself."

Night turned to Robin and shrugged. "Sorry kid, I got to go and do some other stuff. Some other dude is calling for business. Good luck."

Night turned away. Frustrated Robin ran at Night with his intentions to cause damage apparent. Night turned hearing the foot steps. There was a loud clap and the room froze. Night blinked as he stared at Robin being held back by two large men that didn't look quite human.

"Let me go!" Robin shouted struggling to release himself from the men's grasp. Night turned to Dr. Haven surprised.

"Who are they?" he asked.

Dr. Haven laughed. "Oh, them? My project. You see I had two henchmen that didn't really fit my standards so I altered them a bit, you know a few genetics switched, some technology added. Now they're perfect in every way, shape, and form." Dr. Haven looked at the two henchmen gripping on Robin's arms tightly. He smiled as if proud.

"Uh, you, you genetically altered a human? Hey, if you ask me that's kinda dangerous. I mean you could have killed them if it didn't go right. They're not _things_, they're people" Night said.

"And who are you to question me thief?" Dr. Haven shouted. His voice suddenly turned sharp and over bearing. "What I do with the people who work for me is my own business."

"Hey, you're not planning on playing around with bird boys genes are you?" Night asked.

"What I do with him is of my own business. Take your pay and leave!" Dr. Haven shouted.

Night turned to the struggling Robin and back to Dr. Haven who was now holding out an envelope. Night sighed. "Well, I have to take the money. I don't pick sides." Night took the envelope and with one last glance at Robin walked away.

After a moment Dr. Haven walked up to Robin who by now just stood there with a sour expression on his face. "Creep." Robin said glaring at him.

Dr. Haven scowled. "Ah, that's the exact word the others use to call me back at the lab. Creep 'why would you fuse animals together' 'those nerves shouldn't mix' 'what do you think you're doing'. Constantly my experiments were rejected, experiments that could transform humans into the strongest and fastest, turn them into the ultimate beings alive." He paused being sucked into his memories.

"But now, I will show them, my prototypes worked as you can see. I mean they're 100 perfect and started off as idiots. So now it is time for the real thing. With you Robin, you are perfection already, if I alter you, you will be _beyond_ perfect, unstoppable, _I_ will be unstoppable, and then they will all see."

Robin tilted his head back as the man breathed the last words in his face. Foul breath invaded his nostrils causing him to choke. Dr. Haven grinned. "Take him to the lab" he said waving a dismissive hand. Robin struggled as the men began to walk but their strength proved too strong for Robin to escape. The three disappeared into the dark halls.

* * *

"Hello?" Night walked through the dark abandoned factory searching for his caller. "I'm here! Where are you?" He asked. When he heard no answer he sighed annoyed. 

He got a call only a second after he bought Robin in. A man had asked him to meet him at the old factory by the dock and even though he hadn't told him what his mission was, he gave Night an offer that he couldn't refuse. Ten times more than Dr. Haven had paid him, enough to retire his mercenary career. But the man didn't seem to be here. Just as Night turned to leave he heard heavy foot steps.

"Hello?" Night called out.

"I'm glad you made it." A voice said from the shadows.

Night turned to the voice and saw a dark figure half shaded by the shadows and half glowing from the dim worthless lights that kept flicking on and off. Night stood there a little unsure if he had made a wise choice. This man gave him the chills. It was like…like _death _was radiating off him.

"Of course I made it, you called me and I answered." Night replied not wanting the man to think he had the upper hand.

"Good, I heard you had exceptional skills, perhaps the skills that could help me. After all, you did capture my apprentice." The voice was empty, not at all impressed or hinting that the statement was a compliment.

Night raised an eyebrow. "Who are you talking about?"

"You don't know? You only put him in the hands of a fool moments ago."

"Wait? You mean Bird boy? Robin? How'd you know—"

The man cut him off. "Nothing that is done is not known by me boy. But your new mission is this, get Robin back unharmed and unaltered. I want him alive and well."

"But it's been nearly an hour since I turned him in. By now he could be a duck for all I know, sorry man but—"

The man cut him off again but this time with a deep commanding voice. "It wasn't an option; you accepted this mission by coming. For your sake I hope he still is human, it is your head on the line."

Night frowned. "Hey Mr. that sounds a bit like a threat to me."

"Oh did it? I was hoping you got the message that it was no threat, it's a promise." The figure stepped out of the shadows revealing himself. Night stared at the half orange, half black mask. The one charcoal eye glowed a menacing color sending fear all through the young boy's body.

"Tick tock Night, who knows if your time is up."

* * *

_**yep yep, you all thought it was Slade, hehe. It wasn't then but now its only kinda obvious. RR please.**_


	5. EscapeThey're the best of friends

**I AM SO SO SORRY!! That must have been such a long wait, I mean I was dying to write it, but things came up. My buddy is moving so I spent alot of time with her and just typed this chapter every few senteces I got the chance to. It's kinda short and I dunno, competitive? Is that the word I'm looking for? well this is the kinda partnership I want Night and Robin to have in a way. Well enjoy. (aren't all my updates short and a long wait, lol, bad habit...)**

* * *

Night crawled through the small cold vents cursing at himself. He carefully peered down each ventilation opening searching for the young boy wonder. He moved quickly causing his breathing to form into pants of frustration and uneasiness. How could he have gotten himself into such a situation? He stopped when he heard the sound of clanging and laughter. Carefully he peered down the vent directly in front of him and watched the scene through the metal bars.

Robin lay tied down to a metal table unconscious, covered in a small white blanket, and hooked to a number of machines and wires. Night took a closer look and saw a small tray with a few surgery tools that looked rusted and used a number of times. Dr. Haven stood over Robin studying the body structure. One man stood to the side observing silently. Dr. Haven turned his attention to a clipboard on the side of the table.

"I'm going to need the chip if I want this to work correctly." Dr. Haven turned to the observing man. "Do not touch him! Do not touch a thing!" he hissed and then he quickly walked towards the door. Before he left he took one long glance at Robin. "Finally, my dream…" he slammed the door shut.

"Well, its go time." Night said sighing. He took out a small marble and dropped it through the bars. It made a loud metallic echo as it hit the floor. The man snapped to alarm and ran to the sound. He stooped down and peered cautiously at the marble. Once his face got close enough it erupted into a screen of knock out gas. The man coughed and wheezed for a good three minutes and eventually fell to the ground. Night removed the bars and dropped down to the floor careful not to land on the man. He walked over to Robin.

"Robby boy, come on bird brain wake up." Night said shaking him. When the boy didn't reply Night frowned. He looked around and began pulling needles hooked to wires out of the boy's body. Machines ticked and flashed on and off and began to beep. Night pulled them out all the more faster ignoring the excessive amount of noise he was making and the small droplets of blood leaking out of the boy's body where the needles had once been. Once everything was removed Night took out a small capsule, cracked it in half, and held it under Robin's nose.

"Old fashioned but it worked." Night said throwing the capsule on the floor as Robin scrunched up his nose. "Wake up." Night shoved Robin and the boy's eyes opened.

Crystal blue eyes looked wildly around the room and then at Night. "What, what's going on?" he said sitting up. The blanket slid off his chest revealing a decorative pattern drawn across it where the cutting line was to be, blood trickled down from the small open needle points.

"No time to explain, Mr. Robo/human dude is only going to be knocked out for another minute or so since he's not full human. And Dr. Haven could walk in any second." Night took out a rectangle and held it up. He pushed a button and half of the rectangle shot up and stuck itself to the ceiling space next to the vent.

"Wait, Dr. Haven, he's behind all of it! The sudden stream of criminals, the amazing skill, they're all his work. He's altering people into criminals. We have to stop—" Robin froze suddenly feeling something awkward. He moved his hands up to his face. He took a deep ragged breath. His sunglasses, his mask, they were…_off_.

"Don't freeze up now cause he knows your face, we gotta go." Night said. "If not for your sake then for mine." He added in an annoyed mumble.

"I can't let him keep making these criminals; I can't let him keep _altering humans_." Robin said standing up. He wrapped the blanket around his waist so that the only thing showing was his marked upper body.

"Yeah bird boy, you're going to take on a mad scientist with a whole bunch of robotic mutants in a towel and unarmed?" Night scowled sarcastically. Night grabbed Robin's wrist and yanked his towards him. "We're leaving; you can figure it out later. Besides' your little sidekicks will figure it out sooner or later. They're smart kids."

Robin struggled but stopped once reasoning reached his mind. Night was right; he wasn't prepared to take on Dr. Haven. Night pressed another button on the half of the rectangle he was holding and they both flew up into the ventilation shaft.

Robin and Night crawled through the vents with Robin in the back shivering from the cold air still lingering from the last use of the AC. The shaft creaked and moaned with each moment in protest to the weight.

"We should get out this thing, its not stable enough to hold both our weights." Robin said watching the air form in front of his face but paying more attention to the grounding noise the vent was making.

"Then get out." Night replied flatly.

Robin raised an eyebrow. "If you insist but obviously you saved me for a reason. 'if not for your sake then for mine' does that ring any bells? If I leave you're in for it. But what I want to know is why."

"Cocky little snot aren't ya." Night said stopping. "Look, I have no clue what's below these vents, for all we know he could have a hidden army of…those things waiting. This is the only way I can think of to get in and out. There's no other way, I checked." He began crawling again.

"We have to chance it, it'll be even worst if we just fall and not even know what we're falling into. If we're on the ground at least we have a better chance of seeing what we're up against."

Night scoffed. "Would you just shut up? I got you this far safely."

"Half naked and bleeding, thanks a lot." Robin snapped back.

"You know I'm not liking your attitude you little snot." Night scowled.

"That's too bad." Robin spat back.

"You know what—" Night froze slamming his palm on the floor.

"Don't do that!" Robin shouted.

"Do what? You mean this?" Night slammed his palm again. "Damn you if I'm going to let some over confident pip squeak tell me what to do." He hit the floor again this time with his hand balled in a fist.

"Don't be an idiot!" Robin reached out to stop the next punch but missed and got his hand wedged in the tight space between Night's shoulder and the gray steel wall.

"Ha, that's what you get." Night teased.

"You're being childish." Robin lectured trying to squeeze his hand out but Night pushed it closer to the wall.

"I wouldn't be if you weren't so damn annoying."

Suddenly the vent made a loud groan and began to creak. The two froze and listened as it creaked again.

Night sighed. "Damn."

As if taking it's signal the shaft made a loud moan and the vent gave way. The two went crashing through towards the ground. With a thud they landed amidst a rubble of cold steel, wood, and shards of plastic and glass.

"Imbeciles!" a voice shouted running towards them.

Night got up and dusted himself off. He helped Robin to his feet reluctantly. They looked around appearing to be in a museum with thousands of cases holding disks and chips. They saw Dr. Haven running at them.

"What have you done? Crashing onto my X199 disk set? You fool!" His attention shifted from the pile of rubble to Robin and Night. "YOU! YOU! How did you get out?!" His angry glace flickered directly to Night and then back at Robin. "You called on the help of a criminal?"

"Mercenary." Night corrected.

"Shush fool!" The Doctor's eyes widened and seemed to turn a deep black behind the wide glasses. "Henchmen! Take them both!"

At the command a swarm of robotic men came pouring out of hidden door ways and started to close in on the two. Robin and Night backed away from the circling henchmen, back to back they assessed the situation.

"Do you think you can handle this?" Night asked.

"Do you?" Robin tightened his blanket around his waist cursing in his head at the awkward situation.

"How many do you think you can take on?" Night asked retracting his bow staff and handing to Robin.

Robin twirled the staff quickly in his hands and smirked. "All of them." Then he ran at the nearest henchman headfast.

Night shrugged and took out eight spheres putting them in between each set of fingers. He flashed up his hands and grinned. "Might as well make this mission fun." He threw the spheres and they exploded into miniature bombs. Night ran into the remaining smoke intent on doing damage.

* * *

**I know what you're thinking "another month for the next chapter" but luckily I have part of the next chapter done. Cool huh, well laters**


	6. A savior not wanted

**Hey there people, I have nothing much to say right now cause I'm in a rush so!!!!! Disclaimer: Don't own, please do lots of reviews, I did spell check and edit but if there's mistakes I'm so sorry!!!!! LATER!**

* * *

Night jumped over a henchman who had fallen still and his right side sparking from the explosives he had just thrown. Sending a roundhouse at the henchman running at him he quickly swung around and dodged a punch. He slammed his palm on the robot/humans chest and smirked as a bolt of electricity shot through. There was a loud whizzing throughout the machinery part and the body fell limp on the floor. Night ducked in time to avoid a kick and swiftly sent his own kick directly at the machines human kneecap. The machine buckled and fell to the floor landing with a loud thump and causing the henchman behind him to clumsily fall with him. Night took a small moment to gloat in his victory before snapping to attention and throwing another small explosive. 

Robin swung the bow staff left and right, the room echoed at the staff collided with the metallic armor implanted on the bodies. Robin sighed frustrated. The urge to attack all out was strong but he held back slightly not sure if the human part that remained mattered anymore. Their brains were totally linked to match Dr. Haven's commands but, they still had a heartbeat, they still breathed, they still lived. Robin turned sharply on his left foot and sent a powerful swing into the arm of one of the henchmen. He went flying into two more and they crumbled on the floor rendered useless by the blow. Robin carefully concentrated on his footing constantly fearing that he could loose the only clothing he had. Dodging a punch he twirled the staff in his hands quickly and sent it colliding into three henchmen's faces.

After what seemed like forever Night and Robin found themselves back to back yet again but this time panting and dripping in sweat. The ink on Robin's chest smeared as the sweat dripped down. Small bruises and cuts marked his face and body. Night's uniform was now cut and torn here and there and leaked blood. A new swarm of henchmen closed in around them, equal, if not greater, than the first and second batch of altered humans.

Robin swallowed.

"We can't take them all on, it's too much." He heaved looking down at the bow staff that was now in two pieces and bent.

Night wiped sweat off his forehead. "What do we do?" He knew his utility belt was near empty.

Robin looked past the henchmen and all around the room. "We leave, we have to get out."

Night nodded. "Yeah dumbass but how? I told you I had checked, there are no exits besides the first door and the vent."

"Then we go out the door." Robin muttered.

"How do we find it, huh? Its not like this is my house, I don't know how to get around this place."

The henchmen were now in fighting stance and standing threateningly close to the two boys who were out of breath, energy, and strength. Suddenly clapping echoed through out the room and the henchmen made an opening. Dr. Haven walked through grinning and applauding.

"Bravo, bravo, you two lasted longer than I had expected indeed. Surely you must be tired. This is…the end? Ha, yep, I do believe so! I do!" he walked awkwardly over joyed by his victory. A crazed look fell over him. His words came out rushed and sloppily. He looked drunk and was acting drunk.

"Ah yes, victory, those damn bastards will see! All my work! ALL MY WORK! Ha! Ha, ha, ha! They will see, and once I add Robin, oh and a bonus!" he stared at Night with wide eyes. "You my friend, my deliverer, my hero, you can be added to, your skills are exceptional indeed! Yes, yes, yes! MINE! M-I-N-E!!! Oh the blood of them, the blood of them…." A sky devilish grin came on the glassed eyed man.

The man walked up to Robin and stood face to face. Robin flinched but didn't move as the Dr. lifted his hands to give the command clap for his henchmen to attack. The strong odor of alcohal peirced his nose and threatened to suffercate him.

"Ah, Robin, you don't move because you see my army, my great victorious army. One clap and I can have them tear you two _bit by bit_. And soon you will be part of a great scientific break through. Think of it Robin. Think of it both of you." His foul breath stung at Robin's face. Dr. Haven locked his crazed eyes with the defiant crystle.

"Don't deny it my boy. You crave the taste of victory, of fighting, of killing for the hell of it my friend. Oh it speaks so loudly." The man held the boys face in his hand in an uncomfortable manner.

"You have great talent and you know you want to use it, your lust for blood cries out so loudly, why deny it?" The man hissed.

Robin's jaw locked angrily and he quickly shifted his eyes straight forward trying to ignore the words. He felt his breathing grow heavier in anger. The man stayed for a moment before harshly dropping the boy wonders face from his hand and walking to Night. Quickly and unexpectedly he lashed out a back hand slap across his face.

"You will be a good addition but no one told you to come and cause all this!" The scientist shouted bitterly.

As natural reaction Night lunged for him but as soon as his foot moved the Robots moved in. Dr. Haven quickly stepped out of the way and out of the crowd with his laugh ringing in their ears. The robots all leaped at them and piled on top of the weak beaten bodies.

Robin was half unconscious so he didn't notice the weight of the altered humans decreasing. The robots flew through the air like rag dolls and crashed on to each other in a sputtering pile. Robin suddenly felt a heavy strong hand drag him up and out of the remaining dog pile of henchmen struggling against something. Blinking to clear his vision he could have sworn he saw orange and black robots competing with the henchmen. It was obvious the Halloween colored robots were winning. He glanced to his left and saw Night being held by another robot. He raised an eye brow with his thoughts clouded and confused. He looked up and saw a charcoal eye look down at him in a cold dark manner. Robin's eyes widened once his mind added the face and the name. Immediately Robin gathered up strength that came from pure panic and began to struggle. He writhed around trying to free himself from the man. The grasp loosened and Robin dropped from his hands and to the floor. Robin scrambled to his feet and stood on shaky weak legs.

"Long time no see apprentice." The dark voice stated blandly.

Robin shook his head. "Get away from me, I don't work for you." He hissed.

The man crossed his arms across his chest and his stare on the beaten hero cast a heavy shadow upon the young boy. "I save you life and this is how you talk to me?" he said.

"No one asked you to." Robin spat back trying to straighten himself but being pulled back to a slight hunch from the pain in his back. The towel laid half fallen off and Robin quickly fixed it suddenly finding himself longing for his uniform of green and red. He turned when he heard a scream and a loud crash. Moments later Dr. Haven was being dragged in by one of the robots and towards them.

"Let me go! Let me go! My work so easily defeated! So easily!" the man screamed. The scream of his voice was so loud that it began to turn into a high pitched squeal, something like a child's scream over a broken prized possession. "NO! NO! AH! NO!" the man squirmed uselessly before being thrown to Slade's feet. Dr. Haven looked and glared at Slade who still had most of his attention on Robin intently watching the scientist go mad.

Suddenly Dr. Haven gave out a mad piercing scream and began to pound and beat on Slade's steel boots "DAMN YOU! DIE, DIE YOU MONSTER, DIE! DIE JUST LIKE MY DREAMS!!!!" Slade looked down with an irritated glance before lifting his foot and sending it crashing into the mans jaw. Dr. Haven flew past Robin and into a pile of beaten henchmen. The Dr. screamed in pain as sparking electricity licking at his body mixed with the pain of impact.

"You fool, did you think your petty experiments would do any good against me?" Slade said walking to the man.

Dr. Haven said nothing. The man began to sob and shake his head. A twinge of pity filled Robin as he watch the man's head hang and fall into a pitiful moan. Slade squatted down and eyed the man directly.

"Dr. Haven I presume? Did I not send direct orders to your email not to involve Robin? I knew of your experiment and I was going to allow you to play with your little toys without interference as long as you did not touch the boy." Slade pushed the man into the robots. The Dr. screamed again in agony. Robin watched wide eyed but unable to move. "I'll spare you simply because it would arouse suspicious should you die right now. I'd have to set up something before I killed you." Slade wrapped a hand around the man's neck and squeezed. "But next time I tell you something I expect full corporation or the results could next time prove, fatal." Slade dropped his hand and got up. He walked towards Robin.

"Come boy, we have work to do."

Robin narrowed his eyes. "Like hell we do." He said.

Slade turned to Robin. "I see you want to cause trouble today my apprentice." Suddenly there was a blow to Robin's head and everything blacked out.


End file.
